


迷雾 Dense fog

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 接S3坠崖之后，主要角色死亡
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	迷雾 Dense fog

**Author's Note:**

> 在最初觉得汉尼拔可恶，但越到后面却越觉得这个高智商反社会变态真的十分可怜  
> 他是如此的专一而热忱地狂恋着威尔，用他独特的方式，他拿着没有刀鞘的匕首，在划破威尔时自己的双手也早已鲜血淋漓  
> 威尔到底如何才能认识到汉尼拔对他亦是不可或缺的一部分呢？  
> 也许只有等到失去汉尼拔之后。

威尔从未想过汉尼拔会先他而去。  
这种想法太过澹妄了，汉尼拔强大，智慧，无所不能，这种以肉血为餐饮的顶级掠食者怎么可能被轻易打败。  
“你似乎忘记了，你已经打败汉尼拔无数次。”千代说道，语气是东洋女性独有的冷冰冰的温柔。  
威尔没有像过去一样，每当愧疚便回忆汉尼拔加予他的痛苦，被关进牢笼的惊惶耻辱，以及目睹至亲至交惨死的悲恸暴怒。  
他总想着Even-Steven，没想到最后还是欠了汉尼拔的。  
他越过女子走进房间，伤痕累累的男人在病床上奄奄一息，红龙给汉尼拔的伤口都不算致命，致命的是他脑后被尖锐岩石撞击出的血洞——那是跌落后为了避免威尔再增伤口付出的代价。  
威尔靠在了汉尼拔的胸口上，聆听他的心跳，缓慢而轻柔。  
“我第一次庆幸红龙没有杀了茉莉，等到我死后回去找茉莉吧，她会给你一个完整的家庭。”  
“只有你能给我。”  
“抱歉，威尔，但是我无法陪你走那么长的路了。”  
最近，汉尼拔时常看到紫夫人，那温婉美丽至极的女人，凝聚世间所有最美好的事物为一身，她是他的光。  
“紫夫人要带我走了。”  
“我不允许，你是我的，除了我，没有人能决定你的去留。”  
FBI前侧写师起身，用手指敷上FBI头号通缉犯的嘴唇，眼睛湿漉漉的。汉尼拔亲吻着威尔的指尖，那漂亮的绿眼睛中便真的滚落出了泪水。  
“我还见到了米莎。”  
就在房间门口，紫夫人牵着她的手，亭亭玉立，笑靥如花。  
“等等我，我们以后可以一起去看望她们。”威尔很久没有这么放肆地哭泣过了，“我一个人找不到去你家的路。”  
“我很怀念失去记忆后，在紫夫人家借住的那段时光，我不知道我吃了米莎，偶尔郁郁，却不惶惶，那是我最快乐的一段时光了。”汉尼拔的声音很轻，但很流利。  
“倘若你永不记起，或许也不会遇到我。”  
“或许也会遇到你，以完全不同的方式，我们可以组建一个家庭，领养几个孩子。”  
“一定要有女孩，你会把她培养成一流的淑女。”  
“不知道会不会有孩子，拥有一双像你一样迷人的眼睛。”汉尼拔抚上威尔的脸颊，后者垂着眼睛，猫咪般在他掌心磨蹭，“我们现在也可以组建一个家庭，领养几个孩子。”  
“接受现实，Beloved。”  
“我不相信你这样轻易地被打倒。”  
“纵有不舍，但我心甘情愿。”汉尼拔艰难地呼吸，胸膛发出破旧风箱般的声音，“忘了我是你最好的选择。”  
“让一个刚刚认清他爱你的人遗忘你，reckless.”  
汉尼拔扬起嘴角，这让他最为困窘的指责此刻也失去了效果，“我很满足，你承认爱我，还陪在我身边。”  
他曾是精神领域德高望重的医生，上流社会万千宠爱的焦点，玩弄FBI于鼓掌，漫不经心地游戏人间，那由尸体累计的高山都不曾填补他心中的沟壑，可是如今汉尼拔看着他，生命垂危，却说出他很满足。  
仿佛心脏被一只手生生攥住，威尔一瞬间觉得呼吸都困难，他颤抖了声线，挤出微笑，“你的要求什么时候这么少了？”  
“大概是在爱上你之后。”  
“或许你没注意到，但事实上刚刚是你第一次说爱我。”威尔说话间下巴会戳到汉尼拔的胸膛，暂时还温热没有僵硬的胸膛。  
“我已经无数次向你表达我的爱意，可惜我过高地估计了你的文学造诣。”  
“我不懂隐喻的，我更希望你直接说出来。”威尔忍俊不禁，眼泪却掉得更凶了，他一点也不想哭，他明明可以像往常一样，压抑内心汹涌的真实感情，戴着假面和汉尼拔对话的，他的泪腺到底怎么了，“你知道吗，我曾经怨恨你。”  
“我知道。”汉尼拔的手指流连在威尔的脸颊上，描摹着他的眉眼。  
“并非怨恨你杀了人，也非怨恨你陷我于囹圄，我恨的是你不早点告诉我阿比盖尔还活着，我曾经幻想过我们一家三口在意大利定居，但每每我回到现实，就会加倍恨你。”  
“我在测试你。”  
“测试在你杀了我的朋友上了我喜欢的女人还杀了我的阿比盖尔后，我是否还会宽恕你？你自己听来不觉得过分吗。”  
“可是换位思考，我会继续爱你，这是我测试你的原因。”  
威尔张张嘴，却不知道说什么，他又要开始怨恨他了，如此炽烈的表白，汉尼拔却偏偏要留到最后。  
“但是后来，我不再斤斤计较，我坦然接受你恨我的事实。”  
“我很后悔我没有去狱中探望你。”  
“我理解你，这太沉重。”  
没错，这太沉重，威尔知道汉尼拔是为了他自首，他为他献上了至珍至贵的尊严，这要威尔如何回应。  
“我还后悔那晚没按你说的打电话给杰克，然后和你飞往意大利。”  
“我闻得出来，弗雷迪没死。”  
却偏偏明知山有虎偏向虎山行，希冀着威尔几率缥缈的悔悟，“你真残忍，无论对他人还是对自己。”  
“我姑且把这当做夸奖了。”病人吸了一口气，却被呛住剧烈地咳嗽起来，威尔坐起身来，扶住汉尼拔的头，感受到这个男人的生命正从自己指缝间流逝。  
威尔的脊背发冷，连命悬一线时都没有过的恐惧感一瞬间包裹了他。  
那是由某种未知的孤独酿造的恐惧。  
“等我死后，请回到美国，过正常人的生活，”汉尼拔说话有些吃力，威尔用力摇着头，却抽噎到发不出只言片语。

倘若，你在闲暇之余，偶尔觉得无聊，你就想想我吧，威尔，想想我，但不要思念我。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写BE（虽然有点隐晦），不往下写了，下面就是汉尼拔去世小茶杯变成酒鬼（基本也算是走了原著剧情了）
> 
> 虽然结局长了一副“什么鬼”的样子但这就是结局了（要说看汉尼拔在狱中对威尔说“Think about me,Will,think about me.But don't worry about me”时本人哭成了水龙头吗QvQ）


End file.
